Xel'lotath
Xel'lotath .]] (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Kim Mai Guest) is one of the three Ancients whose artifacts reside in the Fobidden City during Pious' chapter. Personality Being the Goddess of Insanity, she is arguably the strangest of the Ancients in terms of how she presents herself. In this case, she has two voices. The first voice is loud, ominous and oppressive, not unlike a tyrannical queen. The second voice, while being equally sinister, is soft and eerie. The two voices tend to disagree with each other, though it isn't known if Xel'lotath does this voluntarily or not. She is, however, hinted to be the smartest of the three primary Ancients, as she is often represented as a scholar. She also seems to have a sense of humor that surfaces from time to time, like in her introductory cutscene and when Pious announces that Edward Roivas had been slain. She often treats her minions like the others: expendable to a point. Not once does she show any signs of sadness over the deaths of her troops in the Ehn'gha colony, and, like Ulyaoth and Chattur'gha, is no stranger to hating humanity to the point of wanting to end their world entirely. Whereas Chattur'gha does no scheming and Ulyaoth does everything himself, Xel'lotath and Pious are not unlike co-conspirators, having an equal amount of time plotting. However, unlike her two aforementioned rivals, Xel'lotath is not one to trust easy, thinking that Pious was a traitor at times. The amount of blood spilt in her name is equal to that of the other Ancients, but she seems to enjoy it a bit more than the others, enjoying the praise she gets from her henchman. Ultimately, what makes Xel'lotath truly evil even by Lovecraftian standards is the way her minions are created and the goal she seeks to achieve once freed. Though this is only ever said about the Xel'lotath Zombies, the way her monsters are created (a corpse forced into servitude by, as Maximillian Roivas called it, "a cacophony of voices" which tortures them into existence) is a truly evil and sadistic act, one that not even Chattur'gha and Ulyaoth can emulate. Her goals make things even worse; should she succeed, then Xel'lotath will kill all life on Earth, only to have her minions (and possibly revived humans) kill and torture each other for all eternity. It is these two aspects of her character that show that she is the most evil out of all of the Ancients. Powers and Abilities Xel'lotath's powers focus on the mind and insanity. Thus, most of her abilities are reliant on a person's perceptions. For an example, Xel'lotath has the ability to teleport and make copies of herself to trick her enemies. As an offensive ability, Xel'lotath can use a sort of electricity-like energy to fry her foes. Minion Details Her underlings are tinged green, and have an affinity for affecting sanity. A theme among Xel'lotath's servants is that they are headless, as seen with her Trappers and Guardians, or their equivalents to heads are subject to misery, as seen with the hooks on her Horrors' eyelids. Eyes are another theme of Xel'lotath's, with her Horrors, Gatekeepers, and other minions having multiple ones. Her stronger enforcers have red hands like she does, though it isn't known if it's purely aesthetic or if the hands are either drenched in blood or simply degloved. Appearance and Voice Xel'lotath has an eel-like lower body, with four slender arms connected to a torso with a large eye in the center. Xel'lotath has two voices due to either a split personality, or simply insanity. The voices alternate during cutscenes, with Hale's voice typically being the dominant one and Guest's speaking in whispers, and speak in unison during spell casting. Xel'lotath, like some of her henchman, has red hands. Xel'lotath is depicted as a scholar in Michael Edwards' chapter in the room with bas-reliefs of human representations of the Ancients. Strengths and Weaknesses With her vast mind, she can sabotage the machinations of Ulyaoth. However, she is no match for the mindless, such as the mighty Chattur'gha. If it wasn't already obvious, Xel'lotath Enemies damage your sanity AND your health, but the amount of damage to your health is the same as Ulyaoth Enemies, giving you more chances of seeing Sanity Effects. Trivia *Xel'lotath is the only Ancient Maximillian Roivas mentions in his autopsies once the player's Sanity meter is low enough. *Xel'lotath is the only Ancient voiced by two actors. Category:Ancients Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters